Esclavo del Miedo
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Abrir los ojos cuando Ares le da una tregua se convierte en una liberación y en un castigo al mismo tiempo, porque Saga descubre cuanto se odia a si mismo y lo lejos que queda todo lo que fue algún día. One-Shot


**Esclavo del Miedo**

La brisa que inunda la habitación me despierta de un pesado sueño, mientras las cortinas al fondo se agitan nerviosas. Abro los ojos lentamente y me incorporo en la cama. Me siento terriblemente mareado, pero tras pestañear un par de veces intento enfocar mi vista, observando lo que me rodea. En la mesilla de noche, una botella de vodka descansa abierta y casi vacía. Con pesar, cierro los ojos y me dejo caer de nuevo en la almohada. Esta es una situación que me resulta horriblemente familiar. Cada vez que él se va, despierto de este modo: confuso, perdido. Es su manera de hacerme comprender que le pertenezco.

Y por tanto… también a ella.

Volteo mi rostro ligeramente. Abro los ojos con esfuerzo una vez más y la descubro dormida; completamente desnuda entre mis sabanas. No se como ni cuando llegue hasta este dormitorio la noche anterior. Todo esta sumido en una neblina espesa, incluida mi mente. Siento un frío que me hiela hasta los huesos, como si nadie hubiera estado en esta habitación durante siglos, como si un aire glaciar se hubiera arraigado al mármol que adorna todo.

Con dificultad, intento incorporarme hasta que quedo sentado. Mi vista borrosa se pasea por la estancia de nuevo, y a pesar de que hace tanto tiempo que, sin derecho, la proclame mía… no reconozco nada. Sólo veo oscuridad y penumbra, como si mis ojos no fueran capaces de percibir el hermoso brillo del sol que se filtra a través del ventanal. Para mí, todo parece alumbrado por una lúgubre y mortecina luz. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de contemplar como la cálida luz del atardecer bañaba cada rincón del Santuario, dándole un aire mágico, de cuento.

Ahora sólo percibo niebla y nubes negras en el cielo que sustituyeron su azul celeste.

La lluvia ya no es ligera y cristalina. Es pesada, como si el firmamento llorase lágrimas de sangre que queman mi piel con su tímido contacto.

Ya no hay luz. Solamente veo sombras.

No oigo risas. Sólo alcanzo a escuchar lamentos cargados de sufrimiento que desgarran lo poco que queda de mi alma.

Suspiro, apartándome de un manotazo un par de mechones de cabello que entorpecen mi visión. Tomo la botella en mi mano, me levanto y dando tumbos camino hasta el cuarto de baño, olvidándome por completo de la mujer que duerme en mi cama. El suelo amenaza con retirar su firme apoyo y las paredes juegan con mi delicado equilibrio. Todo parece moverse a mí alrededor, burlándose de mí.

Llevo una mano hasta la pared, intentando buscar el apoyo que mis piernas no pueden ofrecerme.

Sin saber como, llego hasta el lavabo y abro el grifo. Siento el agua tan helada que su sola caricia supone una tortura. Se que estoy temblando, aunque ni siquiera puedo asegurarlo. Apoyo los codos sobre el mármol y sin pensármelo meto la cabeza bajo el grifo. Me duele tanto que ni siquiera siento el fresco líquido empapar mi melena y mi rostro, del mismo modo en que apenas reparo en las traviesas gotas de agua que resbalan por mi cuello.

Aprieto los dientes.

Muerdo mis labios en un intento vago por no llorar. Aunque se de sobra que no podré oponerme a las rabiosas lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, ni a su imperiosa necesidad de abandonarlos. Hace tanto tiempo que mi fuerza de voluntad se disolvió…. Que ni siquiera lo recuerdo. No tardo en sentir el sabor salado de la sangre manar lentamente de las heridas de mis labios.

Alzo ligeramente el rostro, aún con el grifo abierto, hipnotizándome con el relajante sonido del agua. Y por primera vez ese día, contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi gesto no cambia ante lo que veo, pero…

¿De verdad ese soy yo? Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Me contemplo tan pálido que mis labios no se diferenciarían del resto de mi piel sino fuera porque mi propia sangre se ha molestado en teñirlos ligeramente, en su persistente intento de conferir a mi rostro de algún color que denote que sigo entre los vivos. Miro el reflejo de mis ojos fijamente, en busca de ese brillo aterrador que reconocería en cualquier parte, porque aunque el resto de colores haya dejado de existir para mi… ese no. El color de la sangre, el rojo escarlata. El color de _sus_ ojos.

Me siento ligeramente aliviado al encontrar en su lugar una mirada vidriosa enmarcada por unas terribles sombras oscuras. Esos ojos que veo ni siquiera son un vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue una bonita mirada esmeralda. Sólo son dos cuencas vacías, exactamente igual que yo. Suspiro una vez más y rápidamente retiro la vista. No soy capaz de mirarme a los ojos a mi mismo. Me aparto el cabello empapado de la cara y me fijo en el mechón enredado entre mis dedos. Su antiguo brillo azulado también ha desaparecido, erigiéndose únicamente como una memoria borrosa en mi mente.

¿De veras este soy yo? ¿En esto me he convertido? No… Esta ya no es mi vida, y ese reflejo ya no es el mío.

¡¿Pero quién demonios soy?! Alcanzo a preguntarme con desesperación mientras mi puño rompe el espejo frente a mí, rasgándome la piel de los nudillos en el proceso.

Dejo escapar una risa tan pesarosa como irónica. Soy una marioneta, un montón de sueños rotos y la joven promesa de un futuro mejor. Todas las esperanzas de un buen hombre puestas sobre mi, esperanzas que se han disuelto en el tiempo del mismo modo que mi recuerdo. Soy… No. Era, era un niño indefenso disfrazado con una apariencia invulnerable, que derrochaba una luz que ni siquiera era mía. Me amaban, me admiraban y adoraban.

Ahora… mi nombre no es más que el de una vieja leyenda que muchos dudan que existiese siquiera alguna vez.

Mi temblorosa mano se acerca hasta la botella que reposa en la encimera y con una mueca desdibujada que quizá antes hubiera llamado sonrisa, la llevo a mis labios agrietados. Apenas siendo el ardor del alcohol en contacto con mi garganta. No siento nada… nada más que una profunda oscuridad que emana de mí y que se extiende sin límites.

¿Cuándo?

¿Cuándo me convertí en esto? ¿Cuándo olvide que yo tenía un destino prometedor que cumplir, que conquistar, que proclamar mío? ¿Acaso era este el destino que me deparaba? ¿Era a esto a lo que se refería todo el mundo, cuando mi hermano y yo no éramos más que un par de críos y escuchábamos encandilados todas las historias de grandes héroes? ¿Mi destino era ser la reencarnación de un Dios Sanguinario?

Si es así, me siento decepcionado. Terriblemente decepcionado. Di todo de mí y más, para alcanzar no únicamente mi objetivo, sino para sobrepasar todas aquellas metas y expectativas que muchos otros habían puesto en mí. Se suponía que yo era el punto de partida de una era cargada de esperanza. Se suponía que yo debía ser el ejemplo de aquellos que vendrían detrás. No me importo perder a mi única familia, porque yo creía en todo aquello, creía en la causa. Yo creía ciegamente en Athena y siempre confié en que ella me ayudaría tendiéndome su mano cálida.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Quizá, como muchos otros, ella pensó que podía hacerlo solo. Pero todos se equivocaron depositando aquella confianza ciega en mí.

Me sobrevaloraron.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, porque siento que me arden. Porque me duele el corazón. Todo alrededor comienza a moverse una vez más, amenazando con desvanecerse al igual que mi frágil consciencia. Mis lágrimas se apresuran a rodar por mis mejillas, quemándome. Se que no he dejado de temblar en todo este tiempo. Entreabro los ojos ligeramente. Un trozo del espejo se atreve a mostrar mi reflejo desdibujado y herido. Una imagen que me observa como si esperara una respuesta a un montón de preguntas, como si esperara a que hiciera algo que resolviera este desastre.

¡Maldita sea!

¡¿Por qué no puedo detener mis lágrimas?! No quiero llorar, no debo. Odio hacerlo porque soy… ¿un Caballero de Oro? ¿Un Dios?

¡¿Qué demonios soy?!

Aprieto el fragmento del espejo en mi mano, sintiendo como se clava lentamente en mi piel sin piedad. No me importa. No siento nada, estoy completamente entumecido. Tomo la botella con la otra mano y antes de darme cuenta la lanzo contra la pared, contemplando como se rompe en mil pedazos. Exactamente igual que yo. Recuerdo las palabras de todos aquellos que sirvieron de guía, de maestros, alguna vez. _No llores. No sientas. No ames._

-Olvida lo que significa ser humano…

Me sorprendo al escuchar mis propias palabras en apenas un susurro entrecortado de mi voz ronca y pastosa. Me apoyo en la pared a mis espaldas y me dejo caer hasta que me topo con el suelo. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo perdí todo rastro de humanidad? Hablo, respiro, pestañeo. Mi corazón late. Pero no hay nada humano en mí. Hace tanto tiempo que olvide como serlo, que ni siquiera recuerdo que se siente cuando alguien te regala una sonrisa sincera, una caricia… un abrazo.

Continuo apretando el cristal de manera enfermiza, mientras llevo las rodillas a mi pecho. Me siento como un niño, pequeño e indefenso, acurrucado en un rincón incapaz de detener su llanto. Pero es que me resulta imposible. Oculto mi rostro entre las rodillas e inconscientemente golpeo el suelo con mi puño. Ojala hubiera un modo de desatar toda mi rabia. Pero no lo hay. Solamente deseo llorar hasta quedarme sin aliento… Deseo gritar con todas mis fuerzas lo mucho que odio al mundo, lo mucho que me odio a mi mismo.

Solamente deseo morir de una maldita vez.

Habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, alzo ligeramente el rostro, dejando que mi cabeza repose esta vez contra la pared, e hipnotizado, llevo mi mano ensangrentada frente a mis ojos. La muevo, la relajo y la aprieto. Observo el fluir de la sangre con un aterrador interés y es entonces que reparo en la vieja cicatriz que Excalibur dejó en mi muñeca derecha. Me estremezco al contemplarla pues para mí es un recordatorio más de cómo empezó todo: un memorándum de todos aquellos a los que he destrozado la vida con mis actos, mis dudas y mi debilidad.

Un dolor lacerante en la palma de mi mano me recuerda que aún sujeto con fuerza el trozo de cristal. Lo observo por un segundo y lo encuentro cálido y brillante a costa de mi sangre derramada. Ni siquiera se que me mueve a hacerlo, pero lo llevo hasta la cicatriz y con una frialdad pasmosa, lentamente comienzo a sesgar la piel de mi antebrazo siguiendo el mismo camino que en su día dibujara Excalibur. Es como si mis músculos actuasen por su propia cuenta… pero no me molesta, porque de algún modo siento que así evitaré que algún día esa marca abandone mi piel. Odio esa cicatriz, y sin embargo, es de las pocas cosas que me recuerda quien fui. Aprieto los dientes mientras un par de enormes lágrimas caen, mezclándose con la abundante sangre que me hipnotiza. Resbala tan rápido por mi piel, que su color brillante deslumbra mis ojos.

La muerte se antoja como un destino demasiado tentador para mí. Tanto, que viéndome en esta situación, en este preciso lugar, se me hace tremendamente difícil no llevar el cristal hasta mi otra muñeca y terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Ni siquiera escucho los pasos que se acercan a mí. Intento levantarme, aún más desorientado que cuando llegué, dejando un ligero rastro de sangre allá donde mis manos se posan. Alzo el rostro y mis ojos se topan con ella que me mira como una depredadora. Exactamente lo que es. No en vano ella es Enio, la Destructora de Ciudades, portadora del miedo y la discordia: la amante de Ares.

Envuelta únicamente en una fina túnica blanca que deja poco a la imaginación, camina contoneándose hacia mí. Su corto y alborotado cabello oscuro enmarca su rostro pálido y su sonrisa seductora. Tan arrebatadoramente hermosa como peligrosa. Sin desviar su mirada de la mía, toma mis manos entre las suyas, manchando su piel blanca con mi propia sangre. Aunque se que esa situación esta muy lejos de disgustarla.

Mis ojos se nublan por un momento y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente, apoyándome en la pared. No por ello pasa desapercibido para mí el beso hambriento que deposita sobre mis manos. Me estremezco ligeramente ante el húmedo contacto, deseando de algún modo poder alejarme.

-Resultas terriblemente apetecible cuando estas asustado. -susurra en mi odio mientras se relame los labios con lascivia.- Se lo estas poniendo muy fácil a Ares…

Puedo percibir su sonrisa sádica. Un nuevo escalofrío recorre mi espalda y aprieto los ojos al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, mientras sus afiladas uñas rasgan ligeramente y sin ningún miramiento la piel de mi pecho. Desearía apartarla, pero no puedo. No encuentro mi fuerza por ningún sitio. Es como si Ares hubiera ligado mi vida irremediablemente a la de ella, convirtiéndome en la presa perfecta con la que jugar. Permanezco ahí, inmóvil y llorando como un idiota con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

-Vaya… ¡Debo admitir que estaba preocupado! Y mírate, parece que te estabas divirtiendo bastante más que yo…

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero la voz de Máscara Mortal me saca de ese profundo letargo en el que la perdida de sangre y Enio me han recluido.

-Todo tuyo. –dice ella mientras abandona la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Se que Máscara Mortal la observa con descaro, llevando poco después su vista de ella a mi alternativamente. Comienzo a ver doble y ni siquiera le distingo con nitidez cuando se acerca un par de pasos, apartando despreocupadamente los trozos de cristal con sus pies envestidos de oro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –alcanzo a murmurar, sin hacer el esfuerzo por mirarlo siquiera.

-Saga. –Se que no es una pregunta, pero de algún modo alcanzo a distinguir el hastío y la sorpresa en su voz.

Saga. Ese era mi nombre. Pero escucharlo se me hace tan extraño y doloroso que decido ignorarlo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Se que no esperaba descubrir que soy yo el que tiene el control en estos momentos… aunque solamente sea por unos pocos minutos. Escucho una maldición murmurada en italiano en el preciso instante en que mis piernas fallan y amenazan con dejarme caer. Se acerca a prisa hasta mí y me sujeta a tiempo para que no me estrelle de bruces contra el suelo. Abro los ojos pesadamente una vez más. Cada pestañeo me resulta más difícil que el anterior. Siento la fuerza de su agarre sujetándome y segundos después, contengo la respiración al sentir el tacto de su mano apretando con fuerza mi herida.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? –pregunta irritado.

-Lárgate. –digo como si con el tono de mi voz fuera capaz de apartarlo de mi.

Y es que siento repugnancia. Odio tenerlo frente a mí cuando soy yo el que tiene el control. Odio ver en que se ha convertido la Orden.

Fija sus ojos celestes en los míos y yo retiró mi mirada por un momento. No se aparta. No solo no obedece mi orden, sino que tiene la osadía de tomar mi rostro con su otra mano y obligarme a mirarlo fijamente. Aprieto los dientes. Si hubiera tenido fuerza para moverme, le hubiera roto la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Lo miro a los ojos, tal y como él quiere, intentando que su imagen cobre nitidez en mi vista nublada.

-¿Esto es uno de los juegos de esa mujer? –dice aumentando la fuerza impresa sobre mi muñeca mientras yo hago lo propio con mi mandíbula. Silencio, no le contesto.- No lo es… –Se responde a si mismo con una cínica sonrisa.- Estas aún más loco de lo que pensé.

Endurezco mi mirada y se que esa acción surte el efecto deseado porque por un segundo logro callarle. Se de sobra que no estoy loco. Al menos no tanto como él. ¡El hijo de puta tiene el valor suficiente como para desafiarme!

-Ahórratelo. No finjas una preocupación que no sientes. –Cada una de mis palabras son pronunciadas con dificultad pero con toda la rabia que llevo dentro.- ¿Tanto te preocupa la reacción de Ares después de esto?

Continúa callado. Pasa mi brazo sobre sus hombros y torpemente me ayuda a salir del baño, en un intento por llegar hasta la cama.

-Estas borracho. –dice.

Yo sonrío. Tiene razón. ¡Y se siente jodidamente bien! Al menos se que esto lo he provocado yo, y no ese Dios del que soy una marioneta y al que él tanto admira. Llegamos a la cama y me deja caer sin cuidado alguno sobre ella.

-No me has respondido. –atino a decir.

-Tú tampoco. –responde él. Yo amplio mi sonrisa.

-Se que aunque le admiras infinitamente, te aterra por sobre todas las cosas. –digo venenosamente. Se que le he ofendido.- Pero no te preocupes, eres su fiel sirviente y una mascota divertida. Por ahora te necesita para que ejerzas de niñera y hagas el trabajo sucio. –continuo diciendo tranquilamente.

-Eres un... –Se muerde la lengua, pensándoselo dos veces antes de continuar. Aunque lo más probable es que cualquiera de las palabras que hubiera deseado escupir fuera cierta.- Eres un Dios. ¿No lo entiendes? Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ostentar ese honor que los demás sólo podemos soñar.

¿Un dios? ¿Un honor? ¿Eso es lo que soy? Supongo que tiene razón. Debería sentirme orgulloso de ser el único elegido entre todos los mortales. Sin embargo, no lo hago. Me repugna ser la reencarnación de Ares.

Me fijo de nuevo en el italiano. Tiene valor, desde luego que lo tiene. Afrodita y él son los únicos que se han atrevido a jugar conmigo de tú a tú desde que conocen el rostro tras la máscara. Pero, ¿puedo culparles? No. Son listos. Cada hombre para si mismo, exactamente la lección que mejor aprendimos de nuestros predecesores. Permanecen del lado del vencedor… o al menos, del más fuerte. Y aún así soy incapaz de no preguntarme cómo es posible que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta de nada. Pese a todo, se que este tormento acabara, tarde o temprano; pero hasta entonces, es mi suplicio. Sonrío cínicamente mientras pienso en ello y en lo que vendrá. Cuando esto termine todos arderemos en el infierno. Ellos y yo.

Me alivia.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no soporto y que a pesar de los innumerables altibajos de mi vida no ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo: la traición. Y me siento vilmente traicionado. Porque ellos saben la verdad y no hacen nada por evitar este caos. Se han aprovechado de mi debilidad, negándose a dejarme ir.

Sólo ansío morir y, egoístamente, no me permiten hacerlo. Mi agonizante miseria es su gloria. Pero no por saberlo se hace más fácil de sobrellevar. No hay sueños o deseos de una venganza futura; no hay rencor. Únicamente siento un vacío aterrador. ¿No se dan cuenta de que me he convertido en aquello contra lo que jure luchar? ¿Aquello que deseaba erradicar de la faz de la tierra con mis propias manos? ¿Con mi propia sangre? ¿No se dan cuenta que día a día mi alma se quiebra un poquito mas? ¡Malditos sean! Me siento tan vacío que puedo escuchar con claridad como se rompe a cada segundo que pasa.

-Te curaré eso. –susurra el Cangrejo.

Sigue ahí. No quiero que lo haga, no quiero que me toque. Se que Ares no va a dejar que me escurra entre sus dedos tan fácilmente. Sólo deseo ver hasta donde llega sin intervenir. Mi mirada ha vuelto a tornarse ausente, perdida en algún lugar del dormitorio. Pronto siento el alcohol y el cosmos de Máscara Mortal ardiendo en mi brazo, pero ni un solo gesto o quejido delata mi situación. Estoy tan entumecido por la pérdida de sangre y el alcohol que recorre mis venas que ya no siento nada; únicamente tristeza y un dolor más allá de lo físico e imaginable. Imposible de aliviar de modo alguno.

Sin embargo, de pronto empiezo a sentir ese zumbido tan familiar en mi mente. Cierro los ojos con fuerza e involuntariamente, comienzo a temblar con renovada fuerza. Máscara Mortal se ha detenido aunque aún sujeta mi brazo recién vendado. Se que me esta observando con esa estúpida mirada suya que entremezcla las ganas y la enfermiza emoción porque Ares vuelva y la lástima que le produzco. No necesito verle para saberlo.

Lástima. Me repugna despertar ese sentimiento en los demás.

El zumbido aumenta y dejo escapar un gemido. Máscara me suelta rápidamente, y se levanta con cuidado, ligeramente intimidado. Pronto el zumbido se convierte en un insistente pinchazo que parece taladrarme el cerebro de lado a lado. Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, apretándome las sienes con la esperanza de que desaparezca. O al menos… con la esperanza de tener un poco más de tiempo en este agridulce letargo que supone para mi la realidad sin él.

Pero su fuerza aumenta cada vez más, haciéndome sentir completamente insignificante. Yo, que una vez me sentí el dueño del universo capaz de conquistar las estrellas, me siento ahora como un niño asustado ante él. Y eso es lo que soy para Ares. No soy más que un niño indefenso y caprichoso con un corazón desvencijado, al que debe controlar y _enseñar_ a comportarse. Cuando él esta aquí, me siento como una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse en mil pedazos… una muñeca que espera el golpe definitivo para deshacerse en polvo. No me queda nada más. Sólo esperar impaciente por ese momento; por ese golpe de gracia que acabe de destruirme y doblegarme a su voluntad convirtiéndome en lo que desea y erradicando todo vestigio de todo lo que alguna vez fui y soñé.

Se que soy poderoso, por eso me eligió. Mas su avasallante presencia elimina todo rastro de grandeza en mí. Cuando lo siento acecharme, controlarme…el miedo me supera y me atenaza. Soy incapaz de moverme o de articular palabra alguna a voluntad propia; porque de nuevo, el color del mundo se oscurece, porque vuelvo a ver a través de sus ojos y mi antigua apariencia de ángel se torna la de un demonio sediento de sangre.

Es mi propio miedo quien alimenta su fuerza y no soy capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo.

Apenas estoy consciente. Se que Máscara Mortal no se ha ido, se que observa desde una distancia prudencial. Preocupándose, irónicamente, porque sabe lo que ocurre cada vez que Ares retoma el control. Teme que al Dios se le vaya la mano y toda su utopia se quede en nada frente a sus ojos.

-¿Saga? –susurra intentando comprobar si sigo ahí.

Desearía responderle, pero no puedo. Porque ya no soy el dueño de mi propio cuerpo, vuelvo a ser preso de mi mismo. Me incorporo, con una energía renovada recorriendo mis venas y mis ojos se clavan en él.

-Márchate, Cáncer. Yo me hago cargo.

Escucho como la voz abandona mi garganta; más ronca y dura de lo habitual, y no la reconozco. No es extraño, porque ya no soy yo quien habla. Ares ha vuelto con toda su fuerza, y ha retomado el control. Cada segundo que pasa Saga de Géminis desaparece un poquito más. Máscara Mortal asiente apenas perceptiblemente y abandona rápido la habitación con expresión severa, no sin antes echarme un último vistazo de soslayo.

_-¿Cuando entenderás que tus estúpidos juegos de rebeldía sólo te complican más las cosas? _

Siento como mi respiración se acelera, hasta tal punto que se torna dolorosa y cada bocanada de aire se convierte en un suplico. El dolor lacerante en mi cabeza vuelve aún más fuerte que antes impidiéndome efectuar un solo movimiento. Siento la calidez de la sangre escapar rápidamente de mi nariz, como siempre que me deja en claro quien es el que tiene el control.

Estoy totalmente paralizado.

Quién soy me preguntaba a mi mismo. Un niño con ansias de gloria sumiéndose en el olvido. Ares se ha reído de toda la Orden de Athena. Nos creímos mucho más listos que el resto del Olimpo, y nos equivocamos. Yo el primero. Y ahora ya no hay más sueños. Ya no hay esperanza, al menos no para mí. Asesiné al que fue mi padre y maestro a sangre fría. El mejor amigo que jamás soñé tener, murió bajo mis órdenes. Condené a mi hermano a una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa.

Pero si soy el mayor traidor de toda la Orden de Athena no es por todos esos crímenes, sino porque no estoy seguro de seguir creyendo más en ella.

_-Te odio…_ -alcanzo a responderle, de un modo casi infantil, mientras su risa retumba en mi mente.

_-No, Saga. Te odias a ti mismo porque eres mío. Soy lo que siempre quisiste ser. Quisiste poder y gloria. Quisiste grandeza. ¿Qué mayor gloria hay para un mísero humano que ser la reencarnación de un Olímpico? _

_-Algún día, de algún modo… te mataré. _–susurro entre jadeos mientras dejo escapar un nuevo gemido de dolor. Ares continua carcajeándose en mi mente.- _Lo… Juro…_

Sabe que no miento. A pesar del miedo que siento… todos los dioses del Olimpo saben que lo mataré y disfrutaré de ese momento. No se como, no se cuando, pero lo haré; sin importar que suponga mi misma muerte. Porque al fin y al cabo, ese es el mayor regalo que los dioses podrían darme. Morir. Mi liberación. El Infierno se antoja demasiado tentador comparado con esta vida. Sin embargo, ahora no me queda nada más que una insondable oscuridad a la que resignarme.

¿Qué quién soy? Soy esclavo de mi propio miedo, cuando debí ser el único guía de mi destino.

---

**NdA**: Bueno, creo que hoy me levante por el lado _más_ dramático de la cama. (Después de echarle un ojo a los géneros de mis fics, empiezo a preocuparme seriamente). Este one-shot lleva escrito cerca de un año. Me propuse publicarlo en innumerables ocasiones, pero de algún modo no terminaba de convencerme. Finalmente hoy, parece que tras la corrección número 4583057348, es el día.

Muchos os preguntareis porque use a Enio aquí. En caso de que alguien no lo sepa, ella es una diosa menor. En algunos casos se decía que era la hermana inseparable de Ares, y en otros casos su amante. La mujer resulto ser la reina del sadismo y la amante más vigorosa de los derramamientos de sangre. Simplemente se me antojo interesante. Así que hasta aquí la visión de un día en la vida de Saguis a lo largo de esos trece años.

Por cierto, otra aclaración. Menciono una herida provocada por Excalibur. Es posible que si no habeis leido el sidestory "Excalibur Secret Chapter" ilustrado por Shingo Araki, no comprendais exactamente de que hablo. Os animo a que lo busqueis y os informeis porque es un relato breve de, entre otras cosas, el asesinato de Arles a manos de Saga. Si buscais en la "Guia Saint Seiya" encontrareis información al respecto. _ http :// snk-seiya . net / guiasaintseiya . htm_ (no olvideis retirar los espacios)

Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Los reviews son _más_ que bienvenidos! ¡Porque _se _que de veras estais ahí leyendo, _se _que sois muchos, así que animaros y no seais tímidos!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
